From Slut to Martyr
by Misha
Summary: She couldn't help but think Lilly might have chosen it this way, if she'd been asked. Maddison-centric.


From Slut to Martyr  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with "Veronica Mars", I really wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Rob Thomas and the UPN. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- Maddison Sinclair is a character that fascinates me, but I don't see her explored enough. This is just a small one-shot from Wrath of Con, focusing on her thoughts on the Lilly memorial. That's all, enjoy!

Summery- She couldn't help but think Lilly might have chosen it this way, if she'd been asked.

Rating- PG-13

Spoilers- Whole first season.

* * *

Maddison Sinclair clutched a flyer for the Lilly Kane memorial fountain dedication, in her hands.

A fountain for Lilly, all the students gathered, everyone thinking about her, missing her. It was right up Lilly's alley, except, of course, she wouldn't be there to bask in the glow of the attention. But, they'd be talking about her, remembering her, crying over her. Just like Lilly would have demanded, if she could have.

After all, Heaven help them all if anyone other than Lilly was the centre of attention for a single moment.

Maddison shook her head, thinking about Lilly. Lilly had been her friend, sort of.

Back in elementary school, they had been best friends. But they fought a lot, mainly because Lilly was bossy. Even at like eight, everything had to be Lilly's way and all about Lilly.

Maddison had never liked that, but she had liked Lilly, so she sort of put up with it. Lilly had been Maddison's best friend, until the new girl had changed that.

At nine, Veronica was quiet and unassuming with long hair in tight braids with pink ribbons hanging from them. She'd shown up at school one day, the new kid, daughter of the town's newly elected sheriff and in an instant, it all had changed.

By the time school had ended that day, Lilly had a new best friend and Maddison was on the outside, looking in. At the time, she hadn't understood what had happened, why Lilly had dropped her so suddenly for the new girl. Why for every moment afterwards for the next seven years it would be Lilly and Veronica, the inseparable twosome, with no use for any one else.

Maddison believed she understood now--in Veronica Lilly saw a devoted follower, a loyal sidekick. Veronica had no problems being Lilly's audience, always letting Lilly run the show.

Maddison wondered what Lilly would think of the new Veronica, she was a bitch and a traitor and an outcast, but she was no longer a shrinking violet or anyone's second fiddle. Without Lilly, Veronica had blossomed into her own person, not that anyone at Neptune cared about Veronica Mars, of course.

Maddison wasn't sure that she would say that Lilly had really been her friend after Veronica moved to Neptune. They'd gone to each other's birthday parties and sleepovers, and when they got older, they hung out in the same circle. But they weren't _really_ friends.

Lilly wasn't the type who had many friends. Not really. Oh, she was popular, always the Queen Bee, but always having people around you wasn't the same as having lots of friends. At least, not really.

Maddison wondered how many people really liked Lilly. She was a bitch and a slut. She was spoiled and vindictive, yet to hear people talk about her you'd think she was a saint. Saint LIlly, now wasn't that a laugh?

But, you didn't speak bad of the dead. No matter how much they might have deserved it. Besides, in death at least, Lilly had been the innocent victim. Not even Lilly had deserved to have her head bashed in.

Maybe that was the point, Maddison thought looking at the flyer. Lilly had been a lot of things, many of them unpleasant, but at the end she'd been an innocent victim and that elevated her to a status she'd never have achieved in life.

But, then maybe, that's how Lilly would have wanted it, Maddison couldn't help but wonder. It might sound horrible, but she couldn't help but think that Lilly would have chosen to be a dead martyr than a living slut. After all, at least this way everyone would always remember her with tears and her glory could shine forever.

Maddison curled up the flyer and through it on the ground. Yep, that was definitely Lilly's style.

The End


End file.
